Martin Morning
Martin Morning is the protagonist of the French cartoon series of the same name. He is a nine-year old boy who has the strange characteristic that every time he wakes up in the morning, he has been transformed into some sort of mythical or legendary being (although some of his transformations are mundane). His best friend is Gromo, and his girlfriend is Roxanne. Appearance In his normal form, Martin wears a red shirt, round glasses, and has black, beady eyes like nearly every other character in the series. He has short, ginger hair with three "antennae" at the front. When he sleeps, he wears a red pajama with orange, vertical stripes. List of transformations by episode * Dragon (Mighty Dragon Martin) * Superhero (Super Martin) * Accompanied by two copies of himself, one mean and the other nice (Martin Multiplied) * King (His Majesty Martin) * Caveman (Cro-Magnon Martin) * Vampire (Martin Is Missing) * Alien (Martin's Space Odyssey) * Nobleman (Charming Martin) * Wizard (Magic Martin) * Secret agent (Agent Martin 008) * Girl (episode name unknown) * Pharaoh (Ancient Egyptian Martin) * Demon (A Good Little Devil) * Celebrity (Martin Megastar) * Musketeer (Martin Musketeer) * Scot (Mac Martin Mac Morning) * A miniature version of himself (Mini Martin) * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Martin) * Aladdin (Martin's Magic Lamp) * Robot (Mechanical Martin) * Robin Hood (Martin And His Merry Men) * Witch (Martin's Magic Potion) * Lion tamer (Lion Tamer Martin) * Middle-aged man (Middle Aged Martin) * Teleporter (The Amazing Mister M) * Treasure seeker (The Talking Key) * Samurai (Zen Master Martin) * Pirate (Ahoy Matey Martin) * Fireman (Fireman Martin) * Knight (episode name unknown) * Cowboy (The Lonesome Cowboy) * Apprentice fakir (Martin The Swami) * Prisoner (Martin On The Lam) * Viking (Voyage To The Edge Of The World) * Astronaut (Martin Meets A Moonatic) * Actor (No Pictures Please) * Elf (Martin Meets An Evil Elf) * Santa Claus (Martin Saves Santa) * Duck (The Lucky Duckling) * Clown (Send In The Clown) * Hercules (Zeus Puts Martin To The Test) * Soccer player (A Sucker For Soccer) * Zombie (Martin Son Of Frankenstein) * Gladiator (General Martinus Or: When In Rome...) * Puppet (Trouble In Toy Paradise) * Snowman (Snow Man In The Sauna) * Meteorologist (Martin Stops A Meteorite) * Private investigator (Martin Leads The Investigation) * Phases through walls (The Joke's On Grindsel) * Indiana Jones (Oh The Crocodiles!) * Captain Nemo (Martin And The Mermaid) * Fairy (Good Morning Fairy Martin) * Ghost (Martin The Invisible) * Alchemist (Martin The Alchemist) * Sioux (Martin Sioux Chief) * Reporter (Martin The Reporter) * Medium (Martin The Know-it-all) * Athlete (Martin Favors His Left) * Jester (Martin The Court Jester) * Another type of alien (The Balladeer From Yesteryear) * Minstrel (Upside Down And Backwards) * Time-traveler (It "Was" A Dog's Life!) * Aristocrat (The Palace Stairs) * Prince (Martin The Good Prince) * Greek soldier (What An Odyssee) * Toy (Good Soldier Martin) * Tarzan (Good Morning Tarzan) * Druid (The Magic Chef's Hat) * Mummy (Beware Of The Mummies) * Fairytale hero (Martin's Afraid Of Nothing) * Yet another type of alien (Craziness In The Galaxy) * Illusionist (Abracadabrax's Lost Illusions) * Eskimo (The Iceberg Thief) * Little Red Riding Hood (It's In The Cake!) * Marquis (Martin and the Inflatables) * Chef (Chef's Cook-Off) * Jack of Hearts (Martin On his Game) * Scarecrow (Scarecrow has a Field Day) * School principal (Principal Martin Reports To Work) * Genie (Ali Martin) * Pilot (Smooth Glide for Martin) * Gorilla (Gorilla on the loose!) * Laugh therapist (Doctor Martin, laugh therapist) * Boat captain (Captain Martin Martinus) * Bee (Martin Busy Bee) * Crusader (Martin is Frank) * Actor (Pipo and Pipo) * Athlete (Martin Super Racer) * Treasure seeker (The Treasure of Shipsink Island) * Security agent (Planet of the Dogs) * Botanist (Martin Green Thumb) * Inventor (Martin Master of Invention) * Gold digger (Martin strikes gold) * Ufologist (Professor Martin, Ufologist) * Zillionaire (The Zillionaire) * Ogre (The Ogre of Castle Hill) Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Dragons Category:Victims Category:Special Agents Category:Super Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Bond Creator Category:Love Rivals Category:Vampires Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Demons Category:Demigods Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Detectives Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Metallic heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Teleporters Category:Adventurers Category:Samurais Category:Pirates Category:Knights Category:Cowboys Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Vikings Category:Astronauts Category:Business Heroes Category:Elves Category:Contradictory Category:Elementals Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Zombies Category:Gladiators Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fairies Category:Alchemist Category:Telepaths Category:Rich Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Genies Category:Lead Males Category:Leaders Category:Inventors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gentle Giants Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Thieves Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes